1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to operator services automation using an operator services switch. More particularly, the present invention relates to providing automated operator services using a front end automation system before an operator services switch and a back end automation system after the operator services switch so that use of the front end automation system does not prevent the operator services switch from performing its functions, such as, for example, generation of a call-detail record or billing of calls.
2. History of Related Art
Existing operator services switches provide considerable functionality in support of call handling. The support provided by operator services switches includes eligibility screening for special services such as, for example, directory-assistance call completion and also includes call-detail record processing for subsequent billing of calls.
FIG. 1A is a block diagram that illustrates an operator services system 100A of the prior art that generates responses to a caller's request via a human operator. The operator services system 100A includes an operator services switch (OSS) 102, which can perform call screening and generate call-detail records for billing purposes. The operator services switch 102 is connected to a subscriber set 104, to an operator work station 106 manned by a human operator, and to an automated response unit 108 via respective voice connections. The operator services switch 102 is connected via a data connection to a billing center 112. The subscriber set 104 is used by a caller to make a directory-assistance call. An operator services switch interface component 110 is connected to the operator services switch 102, to the automated response unit 108, and to the operator work station 106 via respective data connections. Voice connections in FIG. 1A are designated by bold lines, while data connections are indicated by fine lines. Other network elements (not shown) that are functionally transparent to the entities shown in FIG. 1A can be involved in the voice connections shown in FIG. 1A.
When a directory-assistance call is placed by the caller, a voice communication (i.e., a call) between the subscriber set 104 through the operator services switch 102 and the operator work station 106 to a human operator occurs. The operator services switch 102, upon receiving the call from the subscriber set 104, performs an initial screen to determine what restrictions are associated with the call and which operator group the call should be sent to. The human operator communicates with the caller via the subscriber set 104, the operator work station 106, and the operator services switch 102. After the operator work station 106 has obtained information responsive to a request of the subscriber set 104, the operator work station 106, in response to a command from the human operator, communicates with the operator services switch interface component 110.
In response to the communication from the operator work station 106, the operator services switch interface component 110 sends a transfer-request message to the operator services switch 102. In response to the transfer-request message, the operator services switch 102 assigns a trunk associated with the automated response unit 108, transfers the call to a port associated with the automated response unit 108, and releases the operator work station 106 from the call. The operator services switch interface component 110, having been notified of the assigned port associated with the automated response unit 108, sends information responsive to the request of the caller to the automated response unit 108, which delivers the response to the subscriber set 104 via the voice connection between the automated response unit 108 and the operator services switch 102 and the voice connection between the operator services switch 102 and the subscriber set 104. When the call is disconnected from the operator services switch 102 following delivery of the response to the caller, the operator services switch 102 completes a call-detail record process, generates a billing record for the call, and sends the billing record to the billing center 112.
It is preferable that as many calls as possible be totally automated, because automation can lower expenses by reducing the number of calls that must be handled by human operators. FIG. 1B illustrates an operator services system 100B of the prior art that responds to caller requests in an automated fashion. Operator services call automation can be accomplished by inserting an automated recognition and response unit (ARRU) 114 between the subscriber set 104 and the operator services switch 102. The automated recognition and response unit 114 so inserted typically interacts with the caller, identifies the request of the caller from the subscriber set 104 using speech recognition technology, and provides information requested by the caller to the caller, such as, for example, a telephone number. Information instead of or in addition to a telephone number can be provided in a similar fashion. For example, a name and an address, a zip code, information about products, services, or business offers, weather information, sports scores, horoscope information, or driving directions can be provided.
A limitation of a system utilizing the automated recognition and response unit 114 is that, when the request of the caller is responded to by the automated recognition and response unit 114 and the caller does not request to speak to a human operator, the operator services switch 102 is not able to perform its billing functions because the caller's request is completely handled by the automated recognition and response unit 114 without passing the call to the operator services switch 102. Therefore, functionality normally provided by the operator services switch 102 relative to the call (e.g. billing information) is not available unless the functionality is provided by the automated recognition and response unit 114. Although the functionality normally provided by the operator services switch 102 relative to the call can be incorporated into the automated recognition and response unit 114, it would be preferable to not duplicate the functionality already present in the operator services switch 102.
When the automated recognition and response unit 114 correctly recognizes only part of the recognized request of the caller but needs to forward the call to a human operator served by the operator services switch 102, it would be desirable to forward information recognized to the operator work station 106 for display to the human operator. Current systems do not have a mechanism for passing the information recognized to the operator work station 106.